Broken Smile
by Breyito-Black-Lupin
Summary: Un monstruo no puede sonreír…Entonces, él no era un monstruo, como todos le decían cada día ¿verdad…? ¿Verdad? Angst Naru-chibi.


**Summary:** Un monstruo no puede sonreír…Entonces, él no era un monstruo, como todos le decían cada día ¿verdad…? ¿Verdad? Angst Naru-chibi.

**Advertencias:** Angst, algo de Spoilers entre paréntesis, etc.

**Disclaimer:** Esto es obra de Kishimoto-sama, de él es la culpa de que nos lo trataran así de mal a nuestro lindo Naru-chan de chiquito. Y de que no haya Yaoi (al menos no explísito)…¬¬

**Nota de Autora:** Como hoy es mi cumple, quería postear algo lindo y romántico…pero no salió. Así que en vez de eso colgué un Drabble (exactamente 500 palabras con el título, ni una más, ni una menos) de lo que debió ser el pan de cada día de nuestro pobre Naru-chan.

¡Nuevo fandom! Aunque no tan nuevo, ya que llevo leyendo de Naruto-Naruto Shippuden desde mayo/junio, y de todas las parejas posibles. Quería empezar por algo más elaborado (como un fic que estoy haciendo desde junio y que quería terminar para el día del SasuNaruSasu, pero que aún no termino) pero espero que con esto alcance por ahora.

Les pido perdón si no les gusta la pareja o el fandom, pero tenía que hacerlo.

**Broken Smile:**

_¡Monstruo!_

_¡Mereces morir!_

_¡Maldito zorro!_

_¡Inmundo!_

_¡Niño maldito!_

_¡Demonio!_

_¡Mal nacido!_

_¡Muérete de una vez!_

Un niño rubio, vestido miserablemente, era el blanco de todas esas burlas y palabras hirientes. Los ojos celestes del niño se nublaron y empezó a sollozar. Él solo quería jugar con otros niños, pero las madres de estos corrieron a alejarlos de él como si fuera un…_demonio_.

No sabía-y nadie, a su corta edad, se lo explicó- porqué las personas de la Aldea lo trataban así, con odio y rencor. Los malos tratos, los golpes, los insultos eran cosa de cada día. El único que parecía verlo como humano era el Sandaime (y ese era otro motivo de odio entre los aldeanos).

Los días pasaban solitarios, abrumadoramente solitarios.

Cada mañana se levantaba con una sonrisa positiva, saludaba a su "mamá imaginaria", desayunaba algo y salía, sonriendo alegre, como si algo bueno le esperara fuera.

Y cada tarde volvía; con los ojos chorreando, sollozando y con la cara sucia, con heridas, rasguños, quemaduras, golpes y demás por todo su diminuto cuerpo. Y se aferraba a la almohada, tratando de creer que su mamá o su papá estaban con él, arrullándolo.

Pero no era así, y él lo sabía bien, pues cada vez que, siendo un inocente, le preguntaba a las encargados del orfanato en el que anteriormente vivía, porqué no tenía padres; ellas le miraban como diciendo _"tú tienes la culpa"_, y contestaban: "_Tú nunca tuviste padres"_ o _"¿Quién querría hacerse cargo de…__algo__ como tú?"_ o _"Seguro que se murieron para no tener que verte"_ o _"¿Quién sabe? Tal vez te abandonaron, nadie quiere tener como hijo a un demonio maldito"_. Cada contestación peor que la anterior, y él había acabado por rendirse y creérselas.

Y cuando le preguntaba al amable anciano, el Hokage solo miraba rápidamente a la montaña de los Hokages (pensando en su promesa hacia aquél que había sacrificado su vida y la de él por su Aldea) y cambiaba rápidamente de tema.

(_Pero no importaba, porque pese a todo, él lo averiguaría algún día._)

Y a la mañana siguiente, sin importar cuánto hubiera dormido o cuánto se esforzara, toda huella de maltrato ya no estaba. Y no había cicatrices, _**nunca**_ había cicatrices. Y el rubiecito ya había comprendido que esa sería solo otra diferencia más con los ninjas y que se ganaría más odio por ello (como por cualquier cosa que hiciese o no hiciese, pues a ellos le daba lo mismo). Porque pese a los golpes, cortes y/o heridas que recibiera (en el campo de batalla o de los aldeanos), no habría ninguna marca para demostrarlo. Y nadie se ocuparía por buscarlas, pues nadie le daba importancia a su persona.

Y es entonces, en esa oscuridad reinante antes de amanecer, era cuando su sueño de ser Hokahe se convertía en su meta y su propósito de vida; y otra sonrisa nacía y otra vez tenía fuerzas para salir y enfrentar al mundo. Quebrantado y solo, pero con una sonrisa.

◘•**Owari•**

…**.**

**Bueno….pues, no hay mucho que decir.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, o que les haya hecho llorar o algo…^^ y que me lo comentaran con un lindo review.**

**Bessitoss **

**Breyito-Black-Lupin**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
